


Contradictions of a Confession

by mediaocrity4



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaocrity4/pseuds/mediaocrity4
Summary: Diana wants to help Akko study, but she has ulterior motives that she may be too scared to follow through on.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Contradictions of a Confession

Diana puffed her cheeks at Akko’s actions. The red eyed witch was trying to see how many cookies she could balance on her forehead. And, as with all things, she wasn’t getting very far. Every time she got to the third cookie, they’d all fall back on the plate. Every time the cookies fell back on the plate, Diana didn’t know whether to be annoyed and chastise her friend, or laugh.

“Akko, can you please behave when we’re in public.” Her formal nature won out. It had been Akko’s idea to go to this pastry shop to eat and hang out as friends. Diana had been reluctant with all the exams she wished to study for. Especially since she had every intention of tutoring Akko herself. She believed the dimwit was at a point she could pass with little worry. But that wasn’t good enough. There was something about Akko that made it impossible for Diana to resist. She just couldn’t bring herself to make the exuberant girl sad. Therefore, she would leave nothing to chance when it came to Akko’s academic ability.

“Lighten up Diana.” Akko rolled her eyes. “I am determined to break my record.” Red met blue in the intense stare down. Akko was taking this seriously. This wasn’t just a joke. That revelation caught Diana off guard. How could she be so persistent over something so silly? Oh….right. It was Akko. The same witch who held fun parlor tricks in the same regard as world altering magic. Which in a sense, they were the same thing which was why the Shiny Rod chose her.

Akko had crumbs on her face. The small dark flakes scattered across her wide forehead, down her nose and across her chin. Diana’s heart skipped a beat as an impulse shot through her hand. Her mouth hung agape and her face started to redden as she took a handkerchief and started brushing the crumbs off Akko’s face. Lord knows, Akko wouldn’t care herself.

The proximity made Diana’s heart begin to race. This sort of reaction had been happening with increasing frequency. She had lost hours of sleep mulling over her relationship with the foolish girl. So much so that she was starting to worry. They were just friends, so she thought. Maybe even less than that. Yet the more she thought about the most inept witch of Luna Nova, the happier she felt. And the happier she felt, the more fear clutched at her throat.

Akko always wore her emotions on her sleeve so Diana knew where she stood with her. They were friends. Good friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. And while the thought of nothing less was a joyous feeling the thought of nothing more was depressing. Diana was no fool. She had guessed at what this feeling was as absurd as it may be. She just had no way of knowing what to do about it, how to approach the subject. She prayed every night until tears welled up in her eyes, begging any divine power to just give her a fraction of Akko’s idiotic bravery.

She had hoped to broach the subject while on their date, but the more time they spent the more Diana believed that maybe she should be happy spending whatever time they had together. A confession of her fears could ruin it forever. Under ideal circumstances they could work through any problem. 

But this wasn’t ideal. Akko was a low class witch whose biggest aspiration was to be a traveling performer. Her dream was to practically become a one woman circus. At least she had the clown part down. Diana on the other hand was to lead the next generation of Cavendish. She had to keep up appearances, formalities, likely enter a loveless relationship for the sole purpose of carrying on the family lineage. Even if her feelings of longing were reciprocated she would eventually be torn away from Akko. She couldn’t bear that thought. She hated the idea of putting herself through unnecessary heartache. And that went double for Akko.

“Diana, look I did it!” Akko’s voice brought her back to reality. Back to the present. They were together, in a pastry shop, with a handful of onlookers questioning the red-eyed girl’s single minded determination to better herself at the most trivial of things. “A new personal record!”

“Good job Akko.” Diana smiled. Akko let the four cookies fall to her plate. There was a warm, soft, yet still unmistakably Akko smile forming on her face.

“It’s about time.” Akko said.

“What do you mean?” Diana asked.

“I haven’t seen you smile in weeks.” Akko admitted with a blush. Diana’s face started to glow. “You’re not much for showing emotions but for a while there I thought I had gotten pretty good at making you genuinely smile. After so long I thought I might have done something wrong.”

“Akko no you…” Diana struggled with the words. She desperately wanted to clutch Akko’s hand. She hesitated, and Akko didn’t notice so she jerked her hands back behind her head. Diana’s chest sunk to her stomach at the missed opportunity but she kept silent about it. “You’re still the best at making me happy.” She admitted under her breath.

“What was that?” Akko perked up.

“We should head back.” Diana said. “This is our last weekend before final exams and I want to help you study.”

“You’d be willing to do that for me?” Akko said, pointing to herself.

“Of course. I’ve had the idea for a while now. I just didn’t want to break your concentration.” Diana said.

“But wait it’s the weekend! I don’t want to study for a stupid test!” Akko complained. Diana pinched her cheek and gave her a stern growl.

“You are in no position to protest Miss Atsuko Kagari.” She only ever used Akko’s last name when she was annoyed and her full name when she was dead serious. Akko knew better than to protest further.

A short time later they were in Diana’s room. Her roommates, Hannah and Barbara, were at Hanna’s house for the weekend studying on their own time. Diana had planned this out perfectly. She had taken every step needed to help Akko with as much studying as possible and maybe, just maybe, swallow her pride for once and tell Akko how she really feels.

She was comfortable in the privacy of her room with Akko sitting at the little table she had set up. She was maybe more comfortable than ever. That comfort brought with it a fear of rejection and change. As Akko stressed over reading the highlighted passage, Diana once again prayed for a small inkling of Akko’s enthusiasm to possess her. The only discomfort that was growing in that moment was a sense of longing.

She let the scene play out in her head over and over again. She would confess, Akko would accept, and the two would embrace and maybe even kiss. Maybe she could do something to get Akko to make a move. As much as she would like to keep her composure, she knew any confession made by Akko would result in an immediate embrace. But her inexperienced mind drew blanks. All the ideas she came up with along those lines reeked of desperation. She wanted to be strong because that’s the bar that Akko had set for herself. But did she really have to?

The more she thought about spending time with Akko the more enjoyable the thought of tearing down that wall became. She had to remain so composed around so many people. Her family, her classmates, her professors, every single one of them held her in high esteem and she didn’t want to disappoint. But Akko was different. She didn’t care. She liked Diana for who she was, who she could be, maybe even what she could be. 

_ What are you hoping to accomplish?  _ Diana asked herself. She mulled over the contradictions inherent in her feelings. Fear or hope? Content or longing? Platonic or romantic? Was she being selfless in wanting to be there for Akko or was it selfishness that motivated her to have her feelings reciprocated? 

Her hand was right next to Akko’s. The brunette’s face scrunched up as she mulled over the study materials. Diana studied every exaggerated expression. She thought the goofball would snap in frustration at any minute. But that moment never came. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Akko found Diana to be a calming presence. She was able to swallow any amount of frustration or anger so long as Diana was by her side. Every time she got close to giving up Diana would speak up and explain the word Akko’s finger was stuck on. It showed that Diana believed in her so she could believe in herself.

“Diana…” Akko’s voice was soft and smooth as she reached the last page. “Why go so far for me? This is way beyond being a simple tutor or teacher.”

“Because I….” Diana swallowed what she wanted to say and chose her next words more carefully. “I care about you. You’re my best friend.”

“Is that all?” Akko asked. There was a taste of dejection in her tone.

“I’m scared of what will happen if you fail.” Diana admitted.

“You don’t believe in me?”

“I do! It’s just, one of us should be worried about you.” She played it off well enough. “The possibility of failure hasn’t even crossed your mind. Your enthusiasm is lovely but we have to be realistic sometimes. This isn’t something you can just improvise. I studied a lot for these exams, if you want to be my rival you have to work at least as hard as me if not more.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Akko leaned back in her chair. Before Diana realized it she had placed her hands on Akko’s shoulders and was gazing into her ruby eyes. “Books make my head hurt though.”

“That’s why I thought it would be better for you to study with me than on your own.”

“Is that the only reason?” What was Akko getting at? How was she supposed to respond to that? Should she admit that she wanted to spend as much time with Akko as possible? That she wanted this stupid, nosey, obnoxious beautiful gorgeous amazing fool all to herself?

“I don’t want to see you sad.” Diana said. She had decided that keeping things simple might be the best course of action.

“I won’t be.” Akko said. “I’m gonna ace this thing no matter what!”

“Then what?” The words slipped out. The dam she had built up for years already had a few cracks in it long before this day with Akko. Now it was beginning to spring a leak.

“Then we’ll go on to next year.” Akko said. “And then we’ll graduate and then…”

“That’s what I’m scared of.” Diana said as another leak was sprung. 

“What does that mean?” Akko huffed and crossed her arms.

“You’re such a pain.”

“I appreciate your help but it’s not like you’re the only person I trust. Even if you were busy one of the professors or even Lotte could have tutored me after all.”

“But I wanted to see to it personally.”

“And I’m grateful.” Akko said as she stood from her chair. “What are you so scared of?”

“I don’t want to lose you!” The levee broke and Diana sat down on her bed. “You’re my best friend. And no matter how much I think otherwise, win or lose, pass or fail, I fear we’ll grow apart. I wanted to be the one who helped you pass because I wanted that to be a precious memory.”

“And it is!” Akko said as she jumped off the chair. “We’ll always be friends. Who cares if we go about our daily lives after we graduate? We’ll always be friends. I’ll visit you anytime you want and you can see me at my show anytime you want. Why worry beyond the test coming up?”

“It’s not that I’m worried.” Diana’s voice was shaky. Akko kept prodding. She sat down next to Diana and held her hands. Diana responded by refusing to look her in the eye. 

“What is it you’re trying to say? If we’re really best friends you can tell me anything. You don’t have to hide from me.” Diana caught a glimpse at her pleading red eyes and it was all over.

“Akko….I love you!” The dam fully broke. Tears fell down her face as she saw Akko’s neutral expression. “I love you and I’m so scared that I’ll never get to be with you. I’m scared of changing. Scared of growing apart. Scared of what will happen to us after we graduate.”

Akko pulled her into a tight hug. They could feel each other’s warmth and their racing hearts. Diana found the embrace to be the most calming thing in the world. Akko smelled amazing, like roses on a summer’s day. Diana smelled nice too, like lavenders. Diana refused to let go. She could never take back those words now. She didn’t even want to see whatever expression Akko had yet. She just wanted to enjoy the comfort.

“I love you too.” Akko’s words nearly caused Diana’s heart to stop. “Now, was that so hard?” Akko asked.

“Yes.” Diana said.

“It shouldn’t be.” Akko said. “You should have told me.”

“I should have? I was sure that if you felt something you would tell me.”

“I’ve been flirting with you for weeks!” Akko shouted as she threw her arms in the air. “Baking you food, asking you to hang out, winking, I even did the oops, dropped my pencil routine.”

“Well you…..wow I really had no idea. Did you suspect something?”

“I did, but I didn’t want to creep you out by making the first move. I didn’t really have a way of telling how you’d act when in love. I couldn’t be sure if it was real or just my optimism.”

“Your optimism?” Diana furrowed her brow as she finally let go. Akko had the warmest smile on her face. It was so much different than her enthusiastic or spastic smile. There was a confidence far more quiet than anything Akko had ever displayed before.

Akko leaned forward and captured Diana’s lips. Fireworks exploded between the two of them. Now no matter what happened, they would always have this moment, their first truly loving kiss. Akko tasted like strawberries and Diana tasted like vanilla. The first kiss was chaste. It only lasted a second but felt like a long vacation in the most comfortable home.

“I love you too.” Akko whispered. “You’re strong, smart, beyond talented, and way beyond beautiful. Best of all, underneath that cold exterior, you’re a truly kind person. Honestly I’m not sure if I deserve your love.”

“You’re the only one who deserves it.” Diana retorted. “You’re gorgeous and courageous and you’re the most genuinely loving person I’ve ever met. You’re the only person I have ever felt truly comfortable around and the only one I am willing to submit to.”

The two melted into another kiss. This time they joined hands and battled with their tongues. Diana laid back, letting Akko push down on her. They spent the rest of the night kissing between conversations about history, literature, their home lives and each other’s feelings. By the time they started getting tired their lips were sore and their eyes were bloodshot. 

“It’s getting late.” Akko said.

“Stay.” Diana said as she grabbed her love’s wrist. “Please stay.” Her prayers were answered. Akko grinned and pulled herself under the covers. The two cuddled and continued to kiss and run their hands up and down each other’s sides until they drifted peacefully to sleep. And while Diana was content like this, Akko felt another feeling deep within her loins. One she was quite ready to address yet. But one that frustrated her as she saw Diana’s peacefully sleeping face.


End file.
